The present invention relates to an easel, and more particularly to an improved easel that can be suitably used for making sketches and studies.
Conventionally, simple tripod easels are extensively used for making rough sketches and studies for paintings and sculptures. Easels of this type usually comprise a pair of front legs that are held slightly wider apart at the foot than at the top in trapezoidal arrangement, a support backstay which is attached to the upper bar in a freely inclinable manner, and a canvas holder which is attached to the front of the legs, said support backstay being adjustable in its angle of opening so that the legs are inclined backward to allow the easel to stand on its feet.
In the prior art easel, the canvas holder may be held in place by means of a pair of support pins that are suitably inserted in holes bored at a given interval along the front of the legs in the longitudinal direction. Alternatively, caulking bolts and a plate are used to tightly sandwich and caulk the legs therebetween.
Use of support pins is defective in that they may inadvertently get lost when not in use or may become loose and come out of the holes when in use. Use of caulking means is also defective in that the canvas holder may tilt during use if the caulking forces applied on the legs are not well balanced. In the former case, ropes are often used to fasten the support pins and the legs, and in the latter case, it has been attempted to increase the friction coefficient of the legs that are to be sandwiched between the plate and the canvas holder. However, it still remains to be improved so that the user may be able to set the canvas holder at any desired height and to easily secure the same in place.